


Fresh Produce, Anyone?

by sasi_grl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/M, Farmer's Market, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lace, Lace Panties, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sexual Humor, Stranger Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasi_grl/pseuds/sasi_grl
Summary: After a friend bails on their girl's night out our main character finds herself trying not to let the night go to waste. An impulsive stop at a farmer's market livens up the night.





	Fresh Produce, Anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> In my make believe universe STIs do not exist. Unfortunately in the real world it's an all too real risk. ALWAYS practice safe sex!
> 
> If I've missed tags, please let me know. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it...that's kinds sorta a whole lot!

It's a beautiful balmy summer night as I find myself zipping along an interstate at near dark with music blasting and the wind whipping my long dark hair all about. It feels too good at the moment to worry about the tangled mess it can quickly become. This isn't how I had planned to spend my evening. Nope, not at all. Upon closer inspection you will see the carefully applied smokey eye makeup and blood red lips. The lacy black bustier that makes my boobs look fantastic, thank you very much! A sassy, swishy black skirt and black sparkly slip ons complete my look. Damn, what a waste! We were all set to go out when Sylvie decided at the last minute she just wasn't "feeling it" tonight. That's all good and well but how do you not know that until I'm there to pick your ass up? This is exactly why I do so many things alone. In short, people are unreliable. That's when I decided to get on the road and see where I end up. 

I see a sign for a farmer's market that I've never been to and decide I might as well stop and check it out even if I am a tad overdressed for produce shopping. What do I care? I pull into the empty lot and notice it's almost closing time. Looks like I got lucky! A bell chimes as I enter the store and I hear a deep cheerful, "I'll be right out!" from the back of the small store. 

There's quite a nice variety and the prices are really reasonable as I begin to look everything over. A young man, probably in his mid-twenties, comes bustling in with a couple large boxes of stock and then stops to stare. I cock an eyebrow at him and say, "What?" He shakes himself, blushes, then bends to sit the boxes down at the end of the aisle. Hello, momma! Talk about a cutie with a bootie! He straightens, turns around and says, "Nothin'....you just seem a bit fancied up for the market, if you don't mind me saying."

"Well, that would be because my friend bailed on our girl's night and I'm not about to sit at home. I'm sure you're ready to be out of here for the day so I'll be quick." He grins as he says, "I can't leave until I get all this put away so take your time." as he gestures at the large boxes he just sat down. I go back to perusing the tomatoes. Over the next few minutes I collect a nice assortment of peppers, onions, corn and tomatoes.

I notice the man flipping the sign to "Closed" and locking the door. I look at him and he clears his throat before saying, "You aren't locked in or anything, miss. I mean, nobody can come in but pushing the handle will let you out." I grin and thank him. He goes back to stocking his shelves as I move to finish up and get on my way. He really is attractive. A bit younger than me I'm betting but not too young. I realize he's asked me a question and have to have him repeat himself. "I asked what you have planned after this? Seems a shame to get all dolled up and not show it off." I can't help but tease him a little after seeing him blush earlier, "You're seeing it so there's that. Otherwise I'm not sure. Hadn't thought that far ahead." Predictably, his cheeks turn pink under his summer tan. 

"So what's your name? I don't see a name tag anywhere on you." Trust me, I've looked him over quite closely. No tag anywhere on that fitted white v-neck tee and he's not one of those cheeky lads that attach it to the waistband of their faded blue jeans either. (His very snug faded blue jeans that he fills out so nicely.) "My name's Wes." 

"Well, Wes, I'll finish up here and get out of your hair so you can get on with your night and I suppose I'll just wing it and see what happens." Darkness has softly fallen and I've dallied long enough. I select a few small pickling cucumbers and hear a snicker from Wes. I look at him and he's still grinning. "Is there something funny about my selection, Wes?" He grins a decidedly naughty grin for one who blushes so easily as he says, "You hear so much about how size matters but every woman in here today seems to love the little ones." I look down at the mini cucmbers I just put into my basket and look back at him. "Well, Wes, size does matter, very much but always remember, too much is just as bad or worse than not enough." He steps closer, into my personal space, and picks up one of the standard garden cucumbers from the display. "Which do you honestly prefer?" He asks as he brazenly places one large and one small in each of my hands. He makes sure he fully clasps my hands before sliding them free, giving me a shiver. I glance up at him, "Since I plan to eat the ones I purchase, I prefer the salad size. However, if I were planning to purchase for recreational use, I would go with..." I put down the long slender vegetable he placed in my hand and pick up a different one of the same type, it's shorter but not small and considerably thicker. "This one."

I watch him watch my hand sliding along, then squeezing to test the girth of it. His cheeks are pink again but he's not blushing. His lips are parted, his breathing shallow. He closes his eyes a second, quickly moistens his lips, then looks me in the eye and says, "Have you ever used produce for "recreational" purposes?" I hesitate at answering the question for a moment; unsure exactly where this is going and wondering if I'm alright with what might happen before I decide to let it play out. "Yes, I have and I was very satisfied with my purchase as well." I say with a wink. He steps forward closing the little space there was between us. I blink up at him and with calm and caution I certainly do not feel say, "Wes, what are you doing? Don't you have produce to put away?"

He brings one hand up to cup my jaw as the other presses me even closer against him. I can feel the hard ridge of his erection as he leans down and kisses me lightly, teasingly, before deepening the kiss and dipping his tongue into my mouth. He quickly retreats only to do it all over again and again. Damn, this boy has a mouth on him. I find myself pressing back, prolonging the kiss. I finally catch his tongue and lightly suck on it, drawing a low groan out of him. As he pulls back, I can't resist nipping at his lower lip. He growls and dives back in, pressing me tight against the counter behind me as he plunders my mouth with an assertiveness I never would've predicted. It's not sloppy or immature; it's actually really fucking good and sets my head spinning and my heart racing. The hand at my waist shifts to pull at the hem of my skirt as his other hand palms my breast. I force myself to pull back, "Hey, as much as I don't want to stop, I also don't want you to get in trouble." 

"Not going to get in trouble. All my work is done." I make him look at me, "What about those boxes? Don't you have to put all of that out?" His cheeks pinken up again (Seriously, dude?) "Wes?! Did you lie?"

"I had to think of something to delay you!" Hmmm....what can it hurt? I turn and walk out of sight of the door and he suddenly realizes what that means and starts to follow me before going back to the counter and grabbing the cucumber I had fondled. Hmm...I do like how this guy thinks! We're barely into the stock room when he's pulling me against him. "What if someone stops by to check up on you?" I ask between kisses as we stumble deeper into the room. He shakes his head as he nibbles along my jaw to my ear, "Nah, nobody ever stops by. It'll be fine." I'm breathless, feeling like a kid trying not to get busted but willing to take the risk in spite of easily being able to take it elsewhere. Honestly, I simply don't want to wait and it feels too good to stop. We're kissing again and he's a busy man. When did he unzip my top and unhook my bra?? Obviously I need to focus. He ducks his head and draws a nipple into his mouth, gently licking and lightly sucking on it. I pull him away, "Wes, that's really sweet and all but I require a firmer hand. You won't break me so try that again." He groans at that and when I release him he immediately latches back onto my nipple and takes me at my word.

He draws hard and tight repeatedly, while he firmly pinches and tugs on the opposite breast. I hang on for dear life as he takes me apart bit by bit. By now we are leaning on a desk that's pushed against the wall. He moves to sit on the edge as he worries at first one side and then the other. My hands are tightly anchored in his soft brown curls as I arch into his touch. He releases my breasts to kiss me long and deep on the mouth. I press into him as I run my hands down his back to rest on his hips. Mmm...such a strong fit boy. He scoots back on the desk and spreads his legs. I step between them and move my hands to his firm thighs. From what I can see, it's a wonder he hasn't busted his zipper and that can't be comfortable. 

He slips a hand up my skirt and strokes me through the wispy material of my panties before pushing them aside and slipping a finger slickly inside. I gasp into his mouth and spread my legs for better access. A couple thrusts has Wes adding another finger as he lazily teases me. "Are you always such a tease?" I breathlessly ask him. He laughs softly, "You want more? I can give you more." He pulls away from me as he nudges me back a little. I'm confused as he stands up and then beckons me back to the desk. "Yes?"

He's grinning, "Don't look worried. Just let me take care of you. Now lean across the desk, spread your legs and pop that ass up for me." I'm curious and that makes me obey. He's gone and back, leaning across my back as he slips his fingers back inside me, filling, twisting, scissoring and thrusting in a perfectly bone melting way. He kisses the juncture of my neck and shoulder as he pulls out. I push back seeking his touch, "Wes! Come on, babe. Thought you were done teasing. I want....oh my, God!" My plea is cut short as my pussy is suddenly breached by something hard, thick and very cool. I drop my forehead to the desk as my mind races and I'm helpless to do anything but moan and shiver as he gently but firmly fucks me with what has to be the cucumber he grabbed. "Wes....Wes, what....oh my God...please, don't stop! Aaahhh, Wes!"

There's that chuckle again as he repeatedly fills my pussy, hard and deep, leaving me shamelessly begging for more of whatever he wants to give me. Finally, as good as it feels, I still want something more. "Wes, please. I want. Oh, fuck, babe. I want your cock." His breathing is harsh as he replies, "Give me a second." The cucumber is gone and I can hear the zip of his pants. "In my mouth, Wes. Yes, in my pussy soon enough but first, I want to taste you." He stills behind me and groans as he grips my hip tightly before allowing me to stand back up. I turn around and he is a sight to behold. Mussed hair, bright eyes and color high on his cheeks. Moist lips, hard nipples and open pants. It's all I can do to keep my cool and not clap my hands together in delight while singing, "Lookey what I get to play with!" 

The shirt has got to go. I tug on the hem as he lifts his arms and lets me undress him. Fuck! He's fit. All lightly muscled, long limbs and smooth tan skin. I run my hands up his arms and across his shoulders causing him to shiver and breakout in goosebumps. I settle my hands on his hips, determinedly ignoring his open fly, and lean up for a kiss. A teasing, flirty little kiss full of gentle nips as I tug lightly on his bottom lip before soothing it with a quick lick. He groans deeply before yanking me tightly against him and grinding his hips against mine. I slip my hands up his flat belly to his chest and find his nipples. Another shiver runs through him as I lightly stroke and tug on them. "Oooohhh! So sensitive." He seems a little embarrassed. "What's wrong? You definatly aren't shy, so what is it?"

He won't look at me, "It's kinda girly, isn't it?" Then he tries to distract me with another kiss. I accept the kiss, only a fool wouldn't! Then say, "It's not girly. Everybody is wired differently and as long as it makes you feel good, why deny yourself?" I proceed to drop my head and draw one of those tight little buds into my mouth. He gasps harshly as I suck softly and swirl my tongue against first one and then the other. I lightly drag the edge of my teeth against it and a strong hand in my hair pulls me away. He pins me to the wall and claims my mouth with a hard kiss and doesn't ease up until I'm limp and panting. I look up at him, "At this rate I'm never gonna get you in my mouth and that would be a damn shame with how tasty the rest of you has been." 

He nods to my left, "Sit down." I frown. I'm confused. He repeats himself, "Sit your ass down in the chair." Hmm...I'll play along. I do as I'm told and sit my ass down in the straight back chair and as he steps forward, I get it! The chair puts me pretty much at hip level, just the right height that if I lean forward he can slip his cock into my mouth. I do love the way this boy's dirty little mind works! I look up at him and smile, "I did as instructed. Where's my reward?" He smirks down at me as he turns his back and shimmies out of his snug jeans.

Is that lace? I mean, who is this guy? Before I can even think I'm reaching to touch. Yes! Soft, white lace briefs are stretched snugly across his narrow hips and round butt. I'm not talking anything even remotely feminine. No. These are made for a man and they're gorgeous. They set off his body beautifully. Without thinking I groan aloud and say, "Holy fuck, seriously?" I have a weakness for a strong, beautiful back and bum, throw in the unexpected lace undies and I'm lost. He jerks at my words, "Why? What's wrong?" I snap my mouth shut a little too late. He frowns over his shoulder, "Is there a problem?" He sounds so defiant. I smile and tell the truth, "Just loving my 'reward' and really enjoying the view from this side." He kicks away his jeans and turns back around. 

He certainly has his hands full as he lazily cups and squeezes his package with a playful look in his warm brown eyes. I give up on making eye contact as I find it impossible to take my eyes off his hands as they stroke and fondle that mouthwatering cock of his. "Don't be a tease, Wes. Be a good boy and let me taste you." He moans at that and comes closer. Hmmm...I wonder..."Don't you want to be good for me? Be my good boy?" The grip on his cock tightens and his hips stutter as he moans again. Ever so softly he says, "I do. I can be good." 

I close my hand on his lace covered hip and lean forward, "Give me your cock but leave the undies." He catches his breath as he tucks the fabric behind his balls and feeds his cock past my open lips. We both let out little moans of satisfaction. He gently rests one hand on my head and the other on my shoulder. No pressure or demands, just accepting what I allow. I bob my head a few times, taking more on each downward stroke. He's pretty average in length and quite lovely but the best part is he's thick as fuck. I slip one hand down to roll and caress his balls, causing his hips to twitch. I gag as he hits the back of my throat and he's instantly apologetic. I ignore him as I savor the feel of the act. I push forward again and feel the familiar popping sensation as he slips into my throat. I hold still and try to relax into the deep penetration. Meanwhile, Wes doesn't seem to know what to do. His grip tightens and then relaxes as he lets me run the show. My other hand cups his butt and pulls him closer. He stammers, starts to speak and finally just moans out a sincere sounding, "Holy Fuck!"

I pull back before sliding to the base again. I keep it all soft and wet, nothing hard or hurried. Rapid flicks of my tongue before tracing and swirling around the head, dipping my tongue into the slit before fulling taking him to the root over and over again. His breathing has picked up, his hips are giving small thrusts in rhythm of my bobbing head, "Please, I'm going to cum if you don't stop." Mmm...I hate to stop when he feels so good. I would love to see what it's like to take him apart like this, feel him bury himself down my throat as he cums but that's not what is meant to be tonight.

I reluctantly pull back, looking up at him as he watches his cock wetly slip from my lips. I slickly stroke him, firm and tight, lightly tugging on his balls. "So, what's next?" I keep my pace steady, enjoying his reaction as his head drops back, eyes closed. I stand so I can better reach his chest, placing kisses across his shoulders, his pecs and finally giving each of his nipples some more attention. His reaction is such a turn on. "You really are being a good boy, huh?" He manages a grin as he presses into my caress, "I'll be a good boy for you and you can be a bad girl for me." I gently pull his nipple between my teeth causing him to clutch at me and cry out. I release his nipple and soothe it with a soft kiss, "That I can do. Although I need to ask a question. Do good boys always sunbathe nude? Hmm?? Why don't you have any tan lines, Wes?" 

There's that fucking blush again. I let him off the hook and ask, "Does being a good boy include fucking me anytime soon?" He pulls my hands away from his cock and hugs me close, as he seals our mouths together in another breath stealing kiss. I simply hold on and enjoy the tight press of his body and the confident way he pillages my mouth. He pulls back only to start a trail of little kisses and bites down my neck to my breasts. Just before he draws deeply on my nipple he pulls back, "Gonna bend you back over the desk and fuck you hard. Does that fit your needs?" I can't help but cry out as he pulls hard on my nipple while biting down tight.

He doesn't wait for my reply. He spins me around and urges me towards the desk. As soon as I reach it, he begins to work me to where he wants me. So bossy! He spreads my legs and without a word of warning he stuffs me full of his fingers with a groan. "So fucking wet. Gonna take me so good. Ready?" I shake at the relentless movement of him thrusting, scissoring, pressing inside me. "Quit teasing and put your cock inside me. Please!" He pulls his fingers free with a squelch just before I feel the warmth of his body and then his cock prodding at my entrance. He shifts to pull me back, adjusting the angle of penetration, before pushing right in, fulling seating that thick cock deep inside me. 

Oh my God! He's not little by any means but the angle makes it almost too much. I can't help the needy little whimpers spilling out of me. "There you go. Gonna give you what you need. Hold on." I vaguely register opening my smartass mouth to say, "Hold on to what?" because there isn't anything but that's when the sweet, blushing, good little boy totally kicks it up a notch and fucks my brains out. His fingers bite painfully into my hips as he sets a punishing pace. He fucks my pussy hard and steady, thrusting deeply while pulling me back onto him as he drives inside time and again. I'm helplessly pinned to the desk, unable to do anything but take it and revel in the unexpected but extremely satisfying treatment. "Please, please...Wes!" He begins to lose his rhythm. He keeps ahold of my hip but moves the other hand to my shoulder as he thrusts so hard he shifts the desk. He holds tight and deep as he cries out and pumps me full of cum. I'm so fucking close, so close it nearly hurts. He pulls out and I already miss him. He gently helps me stand before pushing me back against the wall and filling me with his fingers again as he rubs firmly against my aching clit. He says, "C'mon, baby. Cum for me!" I ride down against him for more pressure, trying to hold on as I get ready to fly apart. "'m so close...please don't stop, please." He whispers hotly in my ear, "Cum for me and I'll let you lick my fingers clean." It's so unexpected and naughty that it sends me tumbling headlong into my climax.

I cling to him as he prolongs it more and more before allowing me to relax and sag against the wall. He pulls his fingers out of me and I can now feel how wet my thighs really are. He presses his fingers to my lips and slips them into my mouth. He slides them further and I swirl my tongue to clean them off. I can taste both of us and it makes me moan. I shift my hips and feel cum trickle out of me. Fingers now clean he shocks me as he leans down to kiss me and moans as our tongues touch. He deepens the kiss until we're both panting and grasping at one another, as if neither one of us has just cum. He releases my mouth and tilts my head back so he can look me in the eyes, "I don't want to be too forward but what do you think about continuing this back at my place with a proper bed and a shower?" I cup his butt, press him closer and say, "I don't think it's too forward at all. As long as you promise to put those sexy lace undies back on." He kisses me again before pulling away, "I think that can be arranged!" As I watch him bend over to pick them up, I send silent thanks to Sylvie for cancelling on me at the last minute.


End file.
